Together Forever
by Elja
Summary: Two part followup to my last story, The First Day I Saw You. Nancy and Ned going on a camping trip. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**TOGETHER FOREVER.**

**Hi everyone, this is the first of two parts of this story- it's basically just a quick follow-up to The First Day I Saw you- Nancy and Ned stuff. Hope you enjoy, please review. :)**

Nancy Drew couldn't stop grinning as she drove to Emerson College. In fact, she thought, I havn't been able to stop grinning since last weekend. That was wheen she and Ned, her boyfriend, had decided to spent this weekend camping in the woods. Just the two of them.

Even though she and Ned had only been going out a month, a week of which was taken up with an extremely stressful case for Nancy, they'd still managed to become very close. And last weekend he'd told her that he loved her. Nancy felt her heart flutter at the memory.

_Nancy and Ned were standing on her front porch, reluctantly saying goodnight. Ned's arms were around her, not wanting to let her go. Nancy's face was pressed against his chest. They'd made plans to go camping the next weekend, and it was only five days away, yet neither of them wanted to say goodbye._

_Finally Nancy pulled back and looked into Ned's eyes. "Well, I guess I better go in. You've got a long drive back," she smoothed his hair, "And I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."_

_Ned nodded and leaned in to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, he looked into her eyes for a long moment. "Nancy…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I- there's something I want to tell you."_

_Nancy looked at him expectantly. "What?"_

"_I-love-you," Ned said in a rush, his face turing red when Nancy didn't answer right away._

"_I love you, too," Nancy finally said when she caught her breath._

_Ned looked amazed. "Really? You really love me?"_

_Nancy nodded and thew her arms around his neck. "I do love you."_

_Ned hugged her tight. "Oh, I'm so glad. I've wanted to say that to you all wekend but I wasn't- I mean, I didn't… I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."_

_Nancy smiled. "Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about."_

Five minutes later Nancy was pulling up in front of Ned's fraternity, Omega Chi Epsilon. She'd only been to Emerson once, for a dance two weeks ago.

Nancy spotted Ned's car, so she knew he was home. Grabbing her backpack, she walked inside and was greeted with wolf whistles and approving glances.

"Hey, hey, knock it off she's taken," a voice said jokingly from the kitchen.

Nancy turned and saw Ned, a big grin on his face, standing behind the sink washing dishes. He held up his soapy, gloved hands. "Sorry, I'll have to give you a hug in a minute, but in the mean time…" he leaned over and gave her a long kiss.

"Ooohh," the other guys in the room chorused when the pulled apart. "Got yourself a fine looking girl there, I see, Nickerson," one of the guys teased

Ned took it in good humor. "Sure do, Matt- keep your hands off her!"

Nancu laughed and squeezed Ned's arm.

"Guys, this is Nancy," Ned said. "And Nancy, this is- everyone," he said, gesturing to the twenty or so guys in the room. "I'm sure they'd all love to tell you their names," he said with a grin.

Nancy smiled at them. "Hi."

Ten minutes later Ned was finished with the dishes and he gave Nancy a strong hug, then took her hand and lead her up to his room.

"It's kinda late to go camping tonight," Ned said, gesturing out the window where darkness was quickly falling. "So I thought we'd maybe go early tomorrow morning so we can put the tent up in the light. I know we'd only have one night then, but…"

Nancy squeezed his hand and dropped her bag on the floor . "No problem, I think that would be better, too. But- where am I going to stay tonight?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could set up a matress in here. I'll sleep on the matress- you can have my bed. Unless you're uncomfortable with being in the same room… I mean, I could find somewhere else for you to sleep, I just thought this would be easier if we're gonna leave early, but-"

"Ned!" Nancy interupted, "It's fine. I don't mind sleeping here. I mean, we're going to be in the same tent anyway- what's the difference?"

"True," Ned said with a grin. "I never thought of that."

Nancy playfully punched him on the arm. "Sure you didn't."

"No, I swear-" seeing Nancy's teasing smile, he broke off, tackling her at the waist so they both landed on his bed.

"She's down!" he exclaimed, reaching up and tickling her under her arms.

Nancy managed to squirm away and dived on top of him. They were still wrestling several minutes later when the phone rang. Ned sat up and answered it, while Nancy leaned back against the pillows, listening to Ned's side of the conversation.

"Yeah, mom," he was saying.

"Don't worry…No! Mom!…Well, we weren't, you have nothing to worry about," Ned glanced quickly at Nancy and gave her a small smile before turning around again.

He must be talking about me, Nancy thought.

"Yeah…I don't kknow if she is or not, I didn't ask!…No, we've only been going out a month! Jeez!"

Ok, Nancy thought, they were deffinately talking about her.

"Maybe you were like that at eighteen or nineteen, but…Yeah, I know…I will…well, yeah, but not now…Okaaaay…Bye, Mom."

Ned rolled his eyes when he turned back to Nancy. "She thought- Oh, never mind."

Nancy raised her eyebrows. "She thought what?" she asked, although she had a funny feeling she knew.

Ned shook his head. "Nothing. It's embarassing."

"Tell me! I think I know what you're going to say, anyway."

"Ok. She was calling to ask me if you were on the pill, or if I had protection, is case…" Ned trailed off, his face red with embarassemnt.

Nancy laughed. "Why would she think we were going to do that this weekend? Unless- you weren't planning on…?" she asked, her heart thudding.

"No!" Ned exclaimed. "Not at all! I just thought this would just be a fun trip, that's all."

Nancy felt her heart slow down. "Good. I mean, I do want to, you know. One day. But now it's too soon."

Ned nodded. "I know." He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I might be a nineteen year old guy- don't tell the guys I said this- but, I don't think I'm ready either."

Nancy smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "So you've never done it before?"

Ned shook his head. "I know, college frat guy, it sounds unbelievable, but it's true."

"I'm glad," Nancy whispered into his shoulder.

Ned put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Me, too. I wanted to wait for the right person," he said, giving her a squeeze. "And I may have found her, but like you said, the time has to right, too."

Later that night after dinner, Nancy and Ned were back in his room, making out on Ned's bed.

"Hey, Nan," Ned said when they finally sat up a while later, "I know what we said earlier, but if you want we can both sleep in my bed. Not do anything, of course," he added quickly, "I just thought that maybe it would be ok. I dunno."

Nancy smiled and smoothed his hair and rumpled shirt. "I think it would be more than ok." She could feel Ned smile against her lips when she leaned in to kiss him again.

Half an hour later Nancy went to change into her pajamas whiles Ned changed in his room.

When she came out, he was lying in bed, a shy smile on his face. Nancy crawled onto the other side of the bed and got in beside hime. She'd never slept in the same bed as a guy before. Not even with her last boyfriend, James, and they'd been going out for a year. Yet here she was with Ned, after only a month. And she didn't even feel nervous.

Maybe it's just that he's older, she thought. No, there's something special about him.

As if Ned had read her thoughts, he moved closer and pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"I love you," Nancy whispered against him.

"I love you, too," Ned whispered back.

**That's part one, I'll write the rest later. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second and final part of this story- hope you enjoy :)**_

When Nancy woke, the numbers on Ned's alarm clock read 3:30. Not time to get up yet, Nancy thought. Next to her, Ned was sleeping, his breath fanning over her face. With a smile Nancy moved closer to him and pressed her face against his chest, and she felt Ned's arms pull her closer in his sleep. Nancy smiled. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

The next time Nancy woke, Ned was kissing her neck. Giggling, she pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Wake-up call," Ned murmered in her ear, his lips finding their way into her hair, then back down to her neck. This time Nancy didn't pull away, just relaxed against Ned.

He reluctantly pulled back a few minutes later. "I guess we'd better get up and get moving if we want to get to the state park before lunch- it's eight already," Ned said.

Nancy nodded, pulling herself up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Can I take a shower? I suppose I probably wont get another one until tomorrow night."

Ned grinned. "Correct you are. I don't think there's much of anything where we're camping- we're gonna have to use an outdoor toilet, cook on an open fire, cuddle up for warmth…"

Glancing at Ned, Nancy saw he was grinning and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, Romeo. I'm going to have a shower."

Ned just sat there, grinning at the bathroom door.

Sure enough, a minute later, "Ned!" came Nancy's voice from the bathroom, "How do you turn this bloody shower on?"

Chuckling to himself, Ned got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Can I come in?" he called.

"Yeah," came Nancy's voice, and Ned pushed the door open, trying to ignore the fact that all she had on was a towel around her. He walked to the shower, banged the taps, turned them on full, turned them back, then turned them on again. With a final pull of a lever Nancy hadn't noticed before, hot water streamed out of the shower head.

"You have to do that every time?" Nancy asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ned nodded. "I keep forgetting to ask to get it fixed. Anything else you need help with?" he teased, trying hard to keep his eyes on her face.

Nancy swatted him on the arm, "No, thankyou. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Ned gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then left the bathroom. "Don't take too long- I want some hot water, too!" he called back through the door.

Nancy shook her head as she stepped into the shower. She never had been able to figure out just what it was about Ned Nickerson that could make her so happy.

* * *

"Have you been up here before?" Nancy asked Ned as they pulled into the state park where they were camping.

He nodded. "A couple of times. It's really pretty, lots of hiking trails, a nice lake to swim in."

Nancy smiled. "Sounds good."

Ten minutes later they were pulling into their assigned camping spot, which wasn't very near to anyone else, but had a great view of the lake.

Nancy sighed as she got out of the car, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the view. "This is beautiful," she said, raising her sunglasses to her eyes to shade the scorching mid-day sun.

Ned kissed her and ran his finger down her cheek. "Almost as beautiful as you."

Nancy blushed. "As corny as that was, thankyou," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Nancy and Ned were both experienced campers, so puttting up the tent only took ten minutes or so.

"Masterpiece," Ned commented when they'd finished, drawing his arm aroung Nancy's shoulders. She smiled and leaned against him.

"So what's next, partner?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go hiking- there's a waterfall about half an hour from here, and I don't know about you, but I need to stretch my legs after sitting in the car. We can go swimming up there, too- there's a pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Or you can jump from the top- if you're brave enough," Ned teased, knowing he'd get a smart retort from Nancy.

She rolled her eyes, smacked his arm, and strode past him toward the trail.

Ned shook his head with a smile and followed her into the woods.

They reached the waterfall in about an hour and ten minutes, after stopping several times to admire views and exchange the occasional quick kiss.

It's so great being here with Ned, Nancy thought. He was by far the best thing that had happened to her in the past year or so. They were sitting together by the waterfall, and Nancy reached out to hold Ned's hand. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Mmmm, marshmellows black on the outside and gooey inside- cooked to perfection, Nan," Ned said with a smile. 

"I guess I don't even need to ask if you want more," Nancy said with a laugh. She pulled yet another burnt marshmellow off her skewer and leaned over to Ned. "Open up."

Ned complied, and Nancy popped the marshmellow into his mouth. "Hey!" she exclaimed when he tried to bite her fingers. "If you're gonna be naughty- no more."

Ned made a sad puppy face, and Nancy took pity on him, handing him another marshmellow.

After they'd devoured half the bag, they sat around the fire until the flames started to disappear. "Well, Nan," Ned said, "I guess this is bed time- I don't think we have any more wood for the fire, and I'm not really up for looking for more in the dark."

Nancy yawned and looked at her watch. "It's after midnight, anyway. Can I go change in the tent before you come in?"

Ned nodded and kissed her forehead. "No problem. You got five minutes, and I'm coming in- I don't plan on being eaten alive by mosquitoes now the fire's gone, and the insect repellent's burnt down."

Nancy smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

In two minutes Nancy was changed and in her sleeping bag, and she called for Ned to come in.

"Guys are so lucky," she said as she watched Ned simply strip down to his boxers and climb into his sleeping bag. "You don't have to worry about half the stuff that girls do."

Ned settled down onto the double matress they'd brought and turned to face Nancy, his face just inches from hers. "Like what?" he asked softly.

Nancy shrugged and touched his cheeks. "You don't get so emotional, you don't have to go through child birth, you don't have to worry about hair and make-up- well most guys don't. You'd don't have to have to have you know what every month, get cramps, dizzyness-"

"Whoah, okay I get it, Nan. Being a girl sucks."

"It doesn't suck, it's just harder."

Ned laughed and pulled her close to him. "Well, I'm glad you're a girl, even if you aren't. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." He slipped one hand into her hair and and the other under her top to rest against her back. Then he pressed his lips against her, just rubbing them softly at first, but as Nancy kissed him back he kissed her more passionately.

Nancy was breathless when they finally pulled apart. "Well, you could do that- you'd just have to have a different gender preference," she teased.

"Just for that…." Ned rolled on top of her and tickled her. She tickled him back and pretty soon the two of them were wrestling, both trying to pin the other one down. If didn't take long before Ned won, his weight and size barely giving Nancy a chance.

"So," he said when he had her pinned to the matress, "What do I get as a reward for winning our little fight here?"

Nancy smacked his butt and then laughed. "That's what you get."

Ned rolled his eyes and moved back slightly, so he could still hold her in his arms. "Hey Nancy Drew, I love you, you know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "I love you, too, Ned Nickerson. So much."

Nancy and Ned fell asleep in each other's arms. An owl hooted outside in the trees. Water flowed in the distance. Everything was peaceful.

THE END!!

**_Please let me know what you think- I'm sure whether this was a very good story or not. Hmmm, can't make up my mind if I like it, but oh well :)_**


End file.
